Physicians have difficulty in adequately diagnosing rectum problems relating generally to defecation and rectal incontinence. In studying the rectum and defecation related problems, a physician will ordinarily observe approximately the final seven inches of the rectum immediately above the sphincter. The sphincter controls the terminal outlet of the rectum, that is that area referred to as the anus. Typically, defecation related problems include the patient's inability to completely empty his or her bowel and rectal ulcerations. Often in studying defecation related problems, the examining physician will find that the rectum is "pouching" or protruding into other areas of the lower abdomen, or is in fact closing in on itself. Some of the protrusions include rectal intussusception, rectocoele (pouching into the vagina), anorectocoele and descensis.
One of the principal reasons for the difficulty in diagnosing defecation related problems is that the patient is traditionally viewed in a simple horizontal lying position. The obvious shortcoming to this observation is that with respect to defecation related problems that the patient is not in a defecating position nor is the patient attempting to empty his or her bowel. Thus, it is quite difficult to diagnose a defecation related problem when the patient is not even in a conventional defecating position and when the patient is not straining or otherwise in the act of emptying his or her bowel.
Recently, it has been suggested that such defecation related problems can best be diagnosed and studied while the patient is sitting in a conventional defecating position and is actually attempting a bowel movement.
Although it has been known that defecation related problems can be best observed and studied while the patient is in a conventional defecating position and is in fact attempting or simulating defecation, there has been little effort at designing a support structure that will:
(1) appropriately support the patient in a conventional defecating position,
(2) allow the patient to in fact defecate or simulate defecation, and
(3) position the rectum about the support structure such that a clear and well-defined defecography can be obtained.